Into Another World
by Ocean3209
Summary: I KNOW this is suppose to be on the Crossover section. Clemson finds a Pokémon game, and gets sent into the Pokéverse with a few others. While they try to find a way back to their universe, an unknown evil lurks in the shadows just waiting to strike. Rated for Language, Violence, Insanity... and Gary Oak. Special guest stars included. I suck at summaries. Just read the story.


Into Another World

A _The __Penguins of Madagascar_ and _Pokémon _Crossover

By:

Ocean3209

[][][][][**][][][][][**][][][][]

**Hey-o! Welcome to my story! A story that may or may not be the first ever _The __Penguins of Madagascar_ and _Pokémon _Crossover to make itself to Fanfiction! And I know that this is suppose to be in the Crossover section, so no flaming me for that. R&R+Enjoy!**

******A shout out to Cartoongirl, that's for letting me use you in the story! I hope I got your character right! I just couldn't match up with that kind of awesomeness! :D So... should I stop the flattery _now _or...?**

******Disclaimer: Do I_ look_ like someone who would own something as important as The Penguins of Madagascar and Pokémon? Wait a moment, you don't know what I look like! Or do you...? ... Do you?**

* * *

**Chapter One**. Wake-Up Call

I was holding a Pokéball in my hand, my eyes widen. Am I in my humanized form again? And why am I holding a Pokéball in my hand? Where am I?

"Go Salamence!"

A voice interrupted my thoughts. A smirk appeared on my face.

_A Pokémon battle, huh? _I thought to myself.

I guess I should play along.

"Go!" I shouted, throwing the Pokéball to the battle field. A Lapras came out and landed onto the field.

"Really? You're going with your Lapras because of the adventage? I thought I knew you."

I looked at the owner of the voice. Oh, my opponent is _her. _I tried my best to hide my scowl. Why does _she _get a Salamence? All I have is a Lapras. Wait a minute, am I in a stadium? Oh my God, or is it Arceus? I'm in a freakin' Pokémon stadium!

"Ladies first,"

I said to _her. _All the while smirking.

"So, I assume your going first?"

_She _replied, her usual cocky smile on her face.

My eyes filled with anger. Screw this, I'm attacking like no tomorrow.

"Lapras, uses Ice Beam!"

I shouted, dramaticlly pointing my index finger at Salamence.

As I expected, my Lapras shot a beam of chilled ice at the Salamence.

"Cheap shot! Counter the attack with a marvelous Flamethrower! Then spread your wings and take it to the skies!"

She told her Salamence. Of course, the Salamence released a powerful stream of flame to my Lapras. Steam covered the entire battle field, no one could see a freakin' thing. And her Salamance is probably in the sky by now.

"Salamence, attack Lapras with a graceful Zen Headbutt-Dragon Claw! Then, finish the battle with a powerful Flamethrower-Crunch!"

I heard hear her voice commanded her Salamence. I was blinded, couldn't see a thing. But, I won't let her beat me!

"Lapras, use-

I was interrupted as the steam cleared and I saw her Salamence rammed a Zen Headbutt into my Lapras with his claws glowing, a Zen Headbutt-Dragon Claw. Grr.. how I hate her method of combining attacks. She was clever -Or is that intelligence?- and extremely defiant and cocky. She was a challenge. I freakin' enjoy a challenge.

"Lapras counter that Flamethrower-Crunch with Surf! Then use Body Slam!"

I shouted, no way in the Reverse World am I letting _her_ win. Not even if she did win.

A wave of water formed underneath Lapras. She roded it over Salamence. Yeah, water type moves are resistant to dragon types, but that didn't matter right now! It kinda did though...

"Salamence! Fight with your intimidating power!"

She shouted, I rolled my eyes. Her battling method is interesting. And slightly annoying.

The Surf attack disappeared, and it revealed that Lapras had used Body Slam on Salamence and was on top of him.

She threw her hands to her side furiously. Looks like a hit a nerve.

"Lapras, finish it off with an Ice Beam!"

I shouted the attack to my Pokémon.

"Salamence, counter it with a powerful Hyper Beam!"

She shouted the attack to her Pokémon.

_Time to end this. _We both thought.

Both Pokémon released a powerful beam, attacking the other. The attacks covered the entire stadium with dust.

"Who won?"

"I can't see a thing!"

"Who is the winner?"

The audience was watching carefully to find the winner. Yet, no one could see a thing.

The dust began to clear, and the winner revealed to be-

"**WAKE-UP CLEMSON!**"

Clemson's eyes shot open. Neon blue-green eyes met golden dark brown.

"What a weird dream!" Clemson exclaimed, rubbing the sleepiness out of his neon blue-green eyes.

They were all at Blowhole's secret base.

"You're finally up! We all thought you were dead! Savio volunteered to eat you if you were dead!" Hans exclaimed, throwing his wings up in the air while recalling the story.

Someone's cellphone ringtone went off. The ringtone was "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry.

"Alright! Who's cellphone is that now?"

A voice echoed from behind Clemson.

"Really? You don't know whosssse cssell phone it isss?" Savio questioned.

"It's mine, Dr. Mammal Fish! No need to get angry!" Hans called out.

The puffin went over to a customed-made cellphone and pick it up.

"Put it on speaker. I want to know who interrupted my plans THIS time." Dr. Blowhole said, riding his segway to the other villains.

"Okay, okay," Hans said, putting the cellphone on speaker.

"**PI-KA-CHUUUU!**" two voices shouted from the other end.

"Oh no! Not her! Not them!" Dr. Blowhole groaned, rolling out of the room in his segway.

"It's Ocsssean and Cartoongirl!" Savio exclaimed, slittering up to Hans' cell phone.

Clemson jumped down from the couch he was laying on, and appoarched the cellphone.

"Why are you two calling?" Clemson spoke into the phone.

"**You got a problem with that? HUH? HUH? DO YA CLEMS? DO YA?**"

Ocean's voice boomed through the phone.

Hans placed a wing over the phone so the other two cannot hear his message.

"Ocean's just upset that it's puffin mating season," Hans stated awkwardly.

"**HANS! I CAN HEAR YOU THROUGH THE CAMERA THAT CARTOONGIRL INSTALLED!**"

"Holy- She installed a **_freakin' _**camera?" Clemson started freaking out.

"**Yeah! Thank Vic for teaching me! Did you really think we'll leave you guys unsupervised?**"

Clemson groaned and said, "Seriously, why are you two calling?"

"**OH yeah. Hans, this is on speaker, right?**"

"Ja," Hans answered.

"**Good. Clemson, did you-**"

A loud explosion was heard from the other end, and there was no sound coming from the phone.

Hans eyes widen, and he started freaking out.

"Hello? HELLO? OCEAN! ARE YOU THERE?" Hans shouted into the silent phone.

Hans looked at the screen and read the words on there, "The caller has been disconnected."

"We have to go ssssssomething!" Savio exclaimed.

"Er, okay. I'm taking charge," Clemson stated.

This results in laughter from the other two villainous animals.

"You? Take charge? Oh pleassssse!" Savio said through laughter.

"What? Why can't I take charge for once?" Clemson questioned, crossing his arms.

Hans fell over, laughing and clutching his stomach.

"What's so funny?" Clemson asked, getting pretty angry.

Hans got up and wiped a tear caused by laughter out of his eyes.

"Hahhh, that's for the laugh, buddy!" Hans said, clapping his wings together.

"I was serious!" Clemson shouted.

Silence. All they heard was complete, utter silence. And the worse kind. It, was awkard silence.

"...Sssomeone get Blowhole..." Savio finally said.

_~With the Girls, In the Penguin Habitat_

"Kowalski! What did I tell you about using my Nintendo DS for experimenting? I **NEED** that!" a lanky puffin with shouted.

The areas around her dark grey eyes are dark, for she is an insomniac. They call her Ocean. She is the older sister of Hans. She the type who would attack _anyone _that dares cross her, she is easily enraged, and she is extremely cocky and defiant. Ocean's basically an 18 year old emotionly stressed-so she claims, most say emo-, and a major sadist. She doesn't hang out with people a lot, because she has Antisocial Personality Disorder. It seems that her heart is sealed up and locked away. _Seems, _it doesn't mean that she's just some insane bitch, she has feelings and hasn't lost control of herself. For, she was currently dating a _certain_ boa constrictor. It seems like her heart is mostly the forbidden kind, she's on the forbidden side of the world.

"You said I can use it!" Kowalski argued back.

"I never said that!" Ocean countered, putting her wings up in the air.

"Maybe that was in an alternate dimension..." Kowalski pondered outloud, placing a flipper on his chin.

_***PUNCH! SLAP! SMACK! PUNCH! SLAP! ETC!* **_

"**_OW!_** Why-why did you do that?" Kowalski groaned, lying on the floor in pain for Ocean had Hoboken smackdown him, minus using anything sharp. Ocean forget her jagged dagger today.

Ocean flapped her wings, and flew up in the air.

"I'm going back to Hoboken! And that's saying something!" Ocean called out, and flew away.

That was when an brown Irish settler with brown eyes in tomboy clothes climbed out of the hatch that lead to the Penguin HQ with a plate of snacks in her jaws.

They call her Cartoongirl. She is _mostly_ kind at times. Mostly, meaning that she isn't some slave you can hiss orders at, she _will _defend herself. She is the older sister of Victor Blowhole, mainly known as Dr. Blowhole. She is the kind type, the voice of reason. She is good with kids and animals, and the act of healing others. But, even the most beautiful of roses have their thorns. That is the same with Cartoongirl, she has that evil side that shines when needed. Do not test her patience, because when she strikes, she strikes _hard._ She is humorous, and always brightens the mood. Cartoongirl's a tomboy, a 16 year old, trustworthy, weird, random, humorous tomboy. She _strongly_ dislike exercise, that's the explaination to why she's not exactly athletic. It seems she's on the pure side of the world.

Cartoongirl found Kowalsk laying on the floor, twitching in complete pain. Her jaws dropped, and the plate collapsed onto the floor.

"Kowalski, what happened? Did Skipper do this? Grrr... I'll kill that penguin!" Cartoongirl said, running to the side of the penguin.

"N-no, O-Ocean d-did th-this," Kowalski choked out shakily.

"Why? Where is Ocean now?" Cartoongirl asked.

"I experimented on her stuff. At Hoboken," Kowalski manage to choke out again.

Cartoongirl rubbed Kowalski's back with a paw.

"It's okay. She's just angry, with the whole mating season and such. She didn't mean it," Cartoongirl said her words of comfort.

Kowalski began to shake away the pain, and got up.

"I'm going to go to my lab now," Kowalski stated, going over to the hatch.

"Alright, now go and show the world your intelligence!" Cartoongirl exclaimed as Kowalski disappeared into the Penguin HQ. Cartoongirl began to pick up speed as she began to ran, and she was off.

And as quick as Cartoongirl left, a loud explosion erupted from the Penguin HQ.

"**KOWALSKI!**" Skipper's shout echoed from inside Penguin HQ and found it's way outside.

What all of these different animals didn't know, was that _this_ was the beginning of their adventure.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Clemson: So, THIS is your brand new story?**

**Skipper: Where's the action? **

**Clemson: The adventure! The unknown! Where's it?**

**In chapter 3! Why are you two in here?**

***no answer***

**-_- Whatever, reviews please! And maybe Skipper will get hit by a car in the next chapter, maybe. **

**Skipper: DON'T REVIEW! **

**Review, or I'll make all your favorite characters DIE! **


End file.
